Weeping Angels
The Weeping Angels are an ancient race of alien monsters in Doctor Who, appearing as recurring enemies from the third series onward. They made their debut in Series 3, in the episode "Blink", and later appear as the main antagonists of "The Time of Angels" and "Flesh and Stone", and again in "The Angels Take Manhattan." They would also appear as minor antagonists in the 2013 Christmas special, "The Time of the Doctor". Background The Weeping Angels are an ancient race that are described by the Doctor as "the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life-form evolution has ever produced" as they can sometimes kill without a thought. However, the Weeping Angels prefer to send a victim back in time before they were born to feed on the temporal energy that represents the life that person would have lived through. As a reflex defense mechanism, though it renders them unable to socialize with each other, the Weeping Angels appear as statues when looked at by another being. However, once their target's gaze is off them, the Weeping Angels can move upon them in less than seconds' time. Even the image of a Weeping Angel can take on a life of its own. History The Weeping Angels chronologically first encounter the Doctor when they, in connection with Julius Grayle, took over 1920s Manhattan and made it into their feeding ground. Even the Statue of Liberty was one of them. Though the Eleventh Doctor managed to negate their presence in that time, he lost his companions Amy Pond and Rory Williams in the process. In their first appearance, a group of Weeping Angels in the abandoned Westar Drumlins mansion trapped the Tenth Doctor and his companion Martha Jones in the past and took his TARDIS to nourish on it's energy. However, via a time paradox, the Doctor enlists the aid of a woman named Sally Sparrow to sent the TARDIS back to him while tricking the Weeping Angels into looking at each other to freeze them indefinitely. At some point in time, at the prison ship of the Minotaur the Doctor encountered fake Weeping Angels, which were crested to impersonate the biggest fear of the person to enter their room. In the distant future, most of the Weeping Angels have occupied Alfava Metraxis but ended up in a state of suspended animation as they wiped out the native race prior to human settlers arriving. However, a Weeping Angel trapped in the vault of the ship Byzantium has the vessel crash into Alfava Metraxis to awaken its kind from their slumber. The Eleventh Doctor, accompanied by Amy Pond, manages to wipe out all the Weeping Angels by having them get sucked into a crack in time which erased them from existence. Some of them also appeared on the fields of Trenzalore in the town "Christmas", along with the Daleks, the Cybermen, the Silence and the Sontarans. Gallery WeepingAngels2.jpg|A pair of Angels on the attack. WeepingAngel1.jpg|A recording of a Weeping Angel from the episode "The Time of Angels". BABY_ANGELS.jpg|The cherub-like baby Weeping Angels. SmilingWeepingAngel.png|A Weeping Angel, smiling. Statue of liberty weeping angel.jpg|The Statue of Liberty, a giant Weeping Angel Category:Doctor Who Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Weeping Angels Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Contradictory Weeping Angels Weeping Angels Category:Assassin Weeping Angels Weeping Angels Category:Supernatural Category:Mass Murderer Category:Multipliers Category:Titular Villains Category:Predator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Time-Travellers Category:Villains with Heightened Awareness Category:Provoker Category:Gaolers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Old Villains Category:Immortals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Minor Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Lego Dimensions Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:One-Man Army Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadomasochists